Feel It In The Bones
by LokisChampion
Summary: Thanks Harkikzucor again for the amazing video and for letting me write a fic for it! I hope you enjoy! Rated T for adult sexual themes but in flashbacks. (Mild) King Henry/Eric (huntsman) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"King Henry, we've captured the man who began the brawl in the village." The guard said, distracting Henry from his writing on his piece of parchment. Turning, he nodded and followed the guard to his throne room. Wearing his brown pants, boots and red leather jacket, his crown wreathed his ginger curls as he walked into the throne room, soon after he nodded to his guards.

They opened the doors and exposed the said criminal, but his head was downcast. He wore a leather cuirass and his boots were covered in mud, but it was to be expected from the long period of rain that dumped down on them for the last few months. His brown hair as a little frazzled but it was long, ending at his shoulders and pulled back into a halfway style.

As the guards walked him up to the stairs Henry was perched on, they pushed the young man down to his knees, but his head still wasn't raised to meet his King's eyes. Standing, Henry said nothing for a few long moments, the silence echoing around them, so much so that the guards looked up at him with questioning glances before returning their attention to the man.

"Your majesty?" The guard that led him in asked, and Henry turned to him. He smiled softly when he was presented with his sword, sheathed in its proper leather sleeve. He took it, nodding to the guard before he stepped down the stairs, pointing the sword, remaining in its sleeve, at the mans chest. He watched as he still didn't look up, and Henry grew impatient.

"You will look to your King when you stand in his presence, young man." He said, and the silence that followed made him exhale through clenched teeth. He was surprised at how stubborn this man was proving to be, as he still hadn't looked up.

Henry shook his head softly before moving the blade up to the mans chin, slowly lifting it up, and he finally laid prey to the man who did this. Henry had to keep himself from reacting in front of the court of people present.

The mans eyes registered, those blue ones, the tan, dirty skin that he always had as his years of being a huntsman had roughed him out, and the hair that he himself had loved to twine his fingers through.

"So," Henry began, sure to make eye contact with Eric. "This is the man." He said, and the guards nodded.

"What do you see his punishment, my Lord?" The guard asked as Henry lowered his blade slowly, watching Eric eye it as he gave it back to the guard who had presented it to him in the first place.

Henry again turned his gaze upon Eric when he saw memories flash before his eyes.

It had been a quiet day in the city, and Eric had been told to meet Henry by the stables that night to take him back to the castle, to engage in their usual activities when he had seen Eric go in a different direction. Curious, he pulled over his usual disguise, a leather cloak, and pulled the hood over his head before silently sneaking off behind Eric, who had headed in the woods.

Night had fallen, and Henry as growing angry at what Eric was doing without him, knowing, or at least he should, that he was violating their previous plans for the evening. Just as Henry was about to give up and turn back for the castle, he saw Eric turn back, looking in his direction. Henry quickly ducked down beside a tree, watching Eric shrug his shoulders and again continue on when Henry cautiously strode after him.

He was shocked at what he saw when Eric had gotten into a clearing, Henry stayed behind the shrubs. Eric appeared to be courting a woman, younger than he, and he was furious. They were already close as lovers would be, not strangers or friends. However, Henry had enough when Eric caressed her cheek as he did his own, and he adjusted the hood over his head before heading back through the woods, to the castle.

"My Lord?" The guards words made Henry jolt back to the present situation, and looking down at Eric, he locked eyes with him, the passion they had shared surging through his blood, heating his bones and aching his heart as he thought for yet more silent moments.

"Remove him from my sight." Henry said in a little bit of a lower voice, the one he remembered Eric giving praise to that, was it truly a year already?

"To the dungeons?" The guard inquired.

Henry shook his head, kneeling down to Eric's level. He had to will himself not to touch the whiskers he so loved, he couldn't caress that cheek he had kissed so many times before, and he couldn't break contact with those blue eyes.

"Don't disturb my city again, Eric. I'm letting you off with a warning, but if I catch you again, I will not be so kind." He said before standing again, backing up a few steps before he looked to the guards, who hoisted Eric to his feet, who glared at Henry with anger mixed with, what was that? Longing? Sorrow? Possibly hatred, maybe. Henry shrugged it off.

"He is to go back home." Henry said. "Back to the woods you call home, huntsman."

Eric gave him one last look before the guards walked him to the doors and shoved him out onto the muddy streets, following after him to make sure he at least obeyed the ruling to go to the border of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

King Henry had changed and showered since his decision to let Eric go free. His hair was damp and his crown sat beside his bed. He changed into a pair of black leather pants and a loose fitting, low cut black shirt as he looked in the mirror at himself. He suddenly remembered that Eric had loved this outfit on him, and he cursed himself for remembering such things.

Walking over to the bed, he sat down and exhaled, wondering why he let Eric go. Surely, for making a brawl erupt in his peaceful city was enough cause for at least a day behind bars, but he just couldn't do it. In the back of his mind, he had heard himself say yes to punishment, but he said no because he just as easily saw himself going down there in the dead of night and asking for one last night together, which wasn't right, not after what Eric had done to him.

He swallowed, wanting to remember the last time they were together but he also didn't dare want to pull it up. It would hurt, yes, but possibly one look back might not be so bad. He remembered the way Eric had looked up at him, nearly the same way he had looked when they first revealed their feelings for one another. Now he recalled what it was he couldn't place in those eyes; understanding.

_The way he welcomed him into his bedchamber was nothing compared to the first touch to be dealt. Eric had slid around Henry and wrapped his arms low around his waist, pulling them together before laying claim to his neck. His whiskers had made Henry smile, their slight tickle making him smile. A hand had come up his body, slowly going around his neck and stroking it lovingly before tipping his head back, so he was looking at the ceiling, Eric never broke contact from his neck as he bit down softly. _

Henry furiously shook his head, wondering why he had hailed those poisonous memories from the depths of his mind. He stood, hands on his ears as he closed his eyes, then opened them to pace the length of his bed.

_Eric had slid his hands down his leather jacket, opening the buttons slowly. Henry's head had lowered to its normal standing and he had turned it to the side so he was looking at Eric. This distracted him from the hands, which were now unbuttoning his pants. He was aware when his gasp rang out through the chamber at the feel of one hand sliding into his open pants. Eric's other hand had come up again and taken Henry's jaw in it, turned it so their lips met. _

"That's enough of this." Henry scolded himself, looking up at the mirror that stood on his wall. He stared at himself, his shaking, trembling, aching self. He didn't realize how much he wanted Eric's touch back, but he couldn't allow such foolishness to enter his heart. He couldn't allow memories to rule him again, especially these ones.

_They were on the bed now, naked, their bodies pressed together propped up on their knees. Henry's crown was forgotten on the stone floor as their arms intertwined, holding close to their warm skin, erupting with heat from each touch or graze. Eric was making all sorts of noises rumble from Henry, but he didn't care. All he knew was he loved what was being done to him. Eric's hands slid up into his ginger curls, their whiskers mingling together as the tickles had been ignored, their lips the only thing making their love grow, their different tastes increasing their pleasure from this play. Henry's hands had slid over Eric's shoulders, swooping down his back, gently stroking the spine with his fingers as Eric toppled them over on the bed. _

Henry walked away from the mirror, hating what he saw in the reflection. He saw a weak king who was dwelling on the past. "That can never happen again!" He scolded himself in a low growl. "It's no use, I can't get it back!" He eyed one of his swords sitting beside the fireplace.

_Eric was on top of him, touching him in ways nobody had before, but he loved the thrill of it. Their bodies were connected in the most intimate of ways, the heat spreading through him quickly as the headboard occasionally hit the wall behind them. They were both making noises that were in perfect synchronization, it made his breathing erratic, and his hands either tightened in Eric's hair or on the sheets they were casting aside. Eric made Henry's legs wrap up around his waist, much like he was sitting in a chair with his ankles crossed as his eyes closed. _

"Enough!" He hollered and slammed the hilt of his sword first at the top of the mirror, middle then bottom as it shattered and shards of glass spilled down on him, but he moved quickly out of the way, throwing his sword across the room with a clang of steel on stone. He closed his eyes and shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself as he stood beside the fire, warming his shaking limbs as his jaw clenched, the fury boiling in his blood.


	3. Chapter 3

As Eric walked through the woods, the guards had left him at the border, but that hadn't stopped them from watching him disappear into the darkness of the trees and fog, currently circling his knees. His head was hunched over, looking at the mud encasing his boots, feeling the cold begin to threaten his toes as he sniffed.

All he had done in the city was talk a little nonsense about the King, he hadn't expected the many big, burly men to take him so seriously to start a fight in the area, enough to break a guards nose and another's foot in the process of holding them off one another.

Sure, he had said things to damage Henry's image in his mind, but he wondered what they thought now. Probably nothing of what was said had even been remembered, the rush of adrenaline pushing it out of their minds.

The rain and mud certainly hadn't helped things either. He had since broken up with that woman and wanted Henry back, but he knew it was out of reach, forbidden most certainly. He should have thought of what he was doing; they had been secretly dating for a year, but now, he regretted it with his entire being, but he couldn't say anything of the sort now; it wouldn't be heard.

He didn't blame Henry either for the words he exchanged with him back in the castle. They were words he had meant for Eric to hear long ago, probably closer to his betrayal, but now was the only time they had seen one another since then. Sure, the words hurt, but they rang with truth and unexplainable heartbreak for the King he once shared a bed with.

_Henry had spoken sweet nothing's to him in such a noble way one night, after their bedding, how he loved those words. He saw the lust still having yet to be satisfied in his kings eyes that he wanted more, but sleep had taken them much too early. The next morning, to be in his arms was like nothing he'd ever imagined, to have this man with him meant the world to a lonely huntsman. He swore he would never hurt Henry, but that was before she stumbled onto his doorstep that night he remained at his little cottage while Henry was consumed with his own duties. _

Eric sniffed again, the cool fog swirling around him as he shook his head in anger. His head was bowed as he watched the mud still cake over his boots, making the sides and heels of his feet a little cold.

_The next few nights were heaven. They were full of sensual noises emitted from both men, the night that he remembered well was when Henry was atop him. His hands caressed his skin so sweetly, his whiskers slid down his chest in a way it made him moan softly and when it happened, he lost himself. The warmth spread through him as he held Henry close, their bodies and liquids fresh with lust and exhaustion it was too much. The way Henry had combed through his hair was nothing short of amazing, sexy and erotic, nothing he had ever felt before. He was ire only Henry would ever be able to make him feel that way again. _

"Nonsense, Eric." He scolded himself, stopping to take one look at the castle behind him through the thick cover of the branches. "There's no use anymore." He said as he shook his head and headed back to the cottage, wondering why he still felt the phantom touches of Henry, why the noises they made seemed to be the only thing he could hear, and the sweet nothing's echoed on in his sleep.


End file.
